Brain Dead - A Ghost in the Shell Fan Fiction
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: Motoko is shot in the head. Her brain case is damaged. What will happen to her? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1 - Mission Execution

**Mission Execution**

"Batou, collect the Tachikoma's for a Level 72A Load out and set up the area sweet with an image curtain and a press blackout" the voice spoke through the squads internal communications as they began to jump up from their seats in Japan's Public Security Section 9's head quarters.

The squad were all loaded out and the Tachikoma's were deployed into the Osprey command helicopter. Standing on the ramp; Major Motoko Kusanagi, the commander of the squad was stood silently as she stared out at the building they left; she was on internal comms with their Chief, Aramaki. The job was to take out a group of terrorists whom had taken hostages in the Ministry of Home Affairs luxury apartment, no one knew yet but the net was starting to pick up a buzz; she could feel it.

Saito, the squads ace sniper ran forward off the ramp and jumped, his body disappearing into nothing as his Optic camouflage hid him from any prying eyes. He rolled and began to set up his sniper rifle as Ishikawa finished with the comms blackout they had set up on the apartment, he was their tech; along with Boma, whom was preparing a bunch of explosives to add to walls for a breach.

Batou and Togusa were in their Tachikoma's and launched themselves out the hatch. Fifteen minutes passed and a click was sent over their internal comms, the window smashed with a single shot; killing the terrorist leader, then an explosion in the lift killed two more and Togusa and Batou assaulted into the luxury floor. They picked off every terrorist with ease thanks to their camo, but one was left, he had a hostage and a dummy switch on his cybernetic hand, if he died, the hostage was dead too.

A single shot came from the window as the Major uncloaked, swinging in from the roof and picking the man with a single shot to the hand, detonating his pistol into shards before the woman fell to the ground; the poor terrorist didn't even know what hit him as 30 rounds shredded him into nothing.

"Operation success, time from start, twenty seconds" she spoke out loud, but over all the comms. It would be a clean-up op now for the SDF, the Self Defence force.

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way home and it would be time to relax, "Batou, you finish the paperwork today" she spoke, her eyes closed. Batou let out a groan and leaned back, petting his Tachikoma as if it was a real pet. He sure loved that single one; just like the ones that had saved his life one year before, their lives in fact; if it wasn't for the Previous models, there would be another nuclear world war with The Imperial Americans, China and Japan.

That was when they got the call from the old ape. Stopping and turning and looking out the window, she sighed.

"Really? a baby sitting job?" she asked but the old ape replied with a stern warning not to call it that and to remind her whom had supplied a lot of their technology they used. Agreeing with a sigh, she had the plane land at the base before preparing herself to be 'on show'. Dressing in her formal police uniform of a brown jacket with all her rank pips and medals on, she wore a long skirt which reached her knee's and black stockings with high heel shoes... Yea.. she actually had a pair.

Within half an hour they were driven up to the great skyscraper in a formal black limo. Stepping out and upstairs without even stopping at the desk; that being handled by Togusa, she knocked on the door and entered. Instantly getting her eyes on the nervous man and reading all his tells. This man was terrified.

"Major Motoko Kusanagi, Section 9." she introduced herself, holding out her hand for him to shake; which he would find to be stern and hard. She was a full cyborg so knew people would not expect it from such a pretty woman as herself.

"Your vehicle is waiting downstairs, I have two men with me, one is here right now in stealth and will accompany us where ever we go. I will be with you all the way and my other man will be close by. I also have my people securing the location and we will have our Tachikoma's there to cover you too, don't worry; we're discrete" she smiled softly before motioning to the door.

"After you"

She knew this person she was escorting was a member of the groups they had been investigating over the past few weeks. She only needed to get into his head, and his worrying of the press conference would mean she would be able to slip in his back door and peek around his head, unofficially of course.

"The target has entered the podium" Motoko spoke softly in her internal communications system. They walked around the place, several people in stealth making sure the area was secure; they even had Saito on watch for snipers outside. And then it happened. The shot.

When the shot happened, Motoko dashed forward to the target and with her inhuman mind, calculated the shot angle and looked directly at the assassin, high in the streets outside, through a solitary window, her aim zooming in on him and giving weapon statistics for her pistol.

The pistol raised up in a flash, as if teleported and she fired three shots. One would tear through the barrel of the rifle, destroying the firing mechanism, the second into the scope and shattering it while the third would be just enough to wing Shade in the shoulder, but not hit him.

"Sniper on the roof" she pinged his position to everyone and soon enough he'd be getting a laser sight on him from Saito.

Running up the wall with several jumps and climbs, she began to chase him down, running and firing a pistol with enough skill to hit a target but with the vents and the buildings in the way, it would be a hard shot. She fired and missed, it happened; she wasn't perfect. The assassin got away and the target was dead, his head detonated in a shower of brain matter and cybernetic parts.

"God damn it. Ishikawa, get surveillance on that target and track him down. I don't like having an assassin get away" she sighed as she caught into the Tachikoma's trying to track down where the assassin went, however he was already gone. This was a professional job.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone

_~ Gone ~_

Sat back in her apartment, Motoko browsed through the data feed crossing her eyes as she sipped her coffee, it had been a terrible operation; everything had gone so well up to the shot. How had it ended like it did? The mission had been planned perfectly and the way the assassin had got in and out was impossible, he had disappeared into thin air. This shouldn't have happened.

With a sigh, she stood up and walked over to the bar, pouring herself another drink and taking in the aroma of the alcohol.

"Motoko… come to bed." The voice of Kurutan, one of Motoko's girlfriends spoke from the door of the bedroom. "Ran's complaining again, can you sort her out?"

"Coming." Motoko grinned and downed the last of the alcohol before turning to enter the bedroom.

Half way across the hallway however, a loud smash of heavy duty bullet resistant glass smashing filled the air, followed by Kurutan screaming as Motoko flew across the room, smashing into the sofa and toppling over the back.

"She's crashing. Push more power to her life support system! Get the resus-unit." Cried a doctor as he attempted to keep her damaged brain-case together.

"Is she going to make it?" Batou asked as he ran alongside the medical trolley.

"I don't know, her brain case was explosively damaged. She is still reading brain waves from her brain case but I don't know, when we're in surgery we'll find out more." The doc explained and jumped off as they entered the surgery.

Batou stood outside the room as Kurutan and Ran appeared through the door. "Is she going to be okay?" Ran asked, she was defiantly shook up.

"I don't know, but we'll find whoever took that damn sniper shot, they had to have some good kit, Saito says that the tech Motoko had on the windows was near sniper proof, they had to have used an anti-tank rifle with high grade military tech to track her through it."

Turning to leave, Batou contacted Togusa. "You got anything?"

"I found a bullet casing, goes with what you said." Togusa spoke as he knelt down over the bullet on a rooftop some distance away from Motoko's apartment.

"High calibre." Saito spoke as he lifted the bullet casing using a pen. "High military grade, not normal black market shit, this stuff is government special forces issue for anti-mech weapons."

"We're going to analyse all footage from the security feeds around here but I think it might not be helpful as these guys seem to be professional."

"Don't worry, we're going to get them. I've got everyone in Section 9 going after these people." Aramaki cut into the conversation. "No one takes out the head of my primary team without bringing down the entire house on them" he slammed his fist down on the table and nodded to himself.

"Batou, you stay with the Major, I've got the second team on security while the primary team will be commanded by Togusa and will go after the assassin. I believe the assassin is the same one who took out our VIP today." Aramaki explained.

"Roger that sir, don't worry; I've got her covered." He tapped his hip where his pistol rested even though Aramaki was not there in person.. Turning to sit down, Batou watched through the observation room at the medical and engineering team trying to save the Major's life. After almost three hours, they stopped and one of them came out.

"We think we have managed to stabilise her, she will be under close observation but she should recover given time."

"Brilliant work doc. Will she be back to normal or is there some sort of…damage?" He asked, pausing to find the word.

"There were several fragments of the round embedded into close into the area where her real brain is located. We pulled as much out as we could but there may have been real physical damage. It will all come out when she wakes up."

"Thank you doc" Batou smiled and tapped his shoulder softly.

"Its my job to keep you all in one piece. The Major saved my life more than once and I take pride in keeping everyone alive." He smiled and left.

Motoko was taken to a recovery room and spent the next few hours unconscious. When she finally did wake up, her body turned slowly and her eyes opened slowly. The deep purple colours staring up at the white tiled ceiling.

"Motoko? You awake?" A voice spoke softly. Turning to face the voice, her eyes locked on a tall figure slumped in an armchair to the side of her bed. He was tall and wide with muscle and had silver white hair with tiny metal eyes. She opened her eyes wide for a moment as she stared into those blank eyes.

"It's okay Motoko… Its me, Batou." He stood up and she shifted back a little in her bed. "Whoa whoa… its okay, Your safe." He raised his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"M.. Mo…to…ko?" She spoke, finding her voice soft, yet firm in a commanding way. "My name? Motoko?" She asked and the man looked confused then worried.

"Yes, your name is Motoko, Motoko Kusanagi. Are you okay?" He questioned and she thought about that question for a moment. Was she okay? Her head hurt but other than that, yes. Why was learning her name something important? Why didn't she know that before? And who was this guy, he called himself 'Batou?'. She didn't remember anything about him, but looking at him gave her a warm feeling in her chest, not a fearful one.

"Ba…tou?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, that's me. Batou. I'm your friend… we work together too" He added quickly. "You don't remember?" He leaned closer and she nodded slowly.

"I… my head hurts, and… its hard to remember." She explained and he seemed to understand.

"You were in a rather bad accident, we can explain it to you later but it was serious, you were in surgery for a long time. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." He sighed and pulled the chair closer as he leaned onto the bars of the bed.

"Do you want me to help you remember?" He asked and she nodded slowly. And so, Batou gave her the briefest explanation of what happened, who she and he was and what she did.

"I'm a … police officer?" She questioned and Batou nodded. She listened to his explanation of what Section 9 was all about.


End file.
